twilght ou le crépuscule du monde imaginaire de xavier
by Prince de la Lune
Summary: Attention, ceci est un recueil sur Twilight. Ceci est un recueil d'histoire très très très méchantes envers l'œuvre si magnifique qu'est Twilight. Je serais satirique, pessimiste, cynique et bien d'autres sentiments dans ce recueil. Ce recueil sera composé de plusieurs chapitres, que je mettrais à jour quand j'aurais le temps.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mot de l'auteur: **__Ce recueil d'histoire est très très très méchant envers l'œuvre si magnifique qu'est Twilight. Je serais satirique, pessimiste, cynique et bien d'autres sentiments dans ce recueil. Ne m'en voulais pas, au pire je m'en fou, mais ce recueil est une "commande" de quelqu'un de ce site que je ne citerais pas. Ce recueil sera composé de plusieurs chapitres, que je mettrais à jour quand j'aurais le temps._

_**Disclamer:**__ Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, ils appartienne à Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Renée et le monstre de Forks**

Vous avez cru que Renée était partie de Forks, à cause de son climat lugubre, de son enclavement dans une forêt sinistre ( mais qui est fort belle), grosso modo de son atmosphère invivable, triste à en pleurer et surréaliste ( y a qu'en même des vampires et des modificateurs). Et bien non. Elle a fui Forks en emportant le bébé Bella car Charlie détient un terrible secret. C'est ce secret, que Renée n'a pas pu supportée, autrement dit, elle s'est cassée de la maison ( qui est très moche en passant) à cause de ce secret.

Ce terrible secret, elle le découvrit quelques jours après leur mariage express à Las Vegas, dû à une malheureuse grossesse imprévue de Renée. Et comme dit le vénérable Révérend Yoda, "En express à Las Vegas qui se marie, en toute vitesse divorcera". En effet, le coté obscur de la force est avec ceux qui se marient à Las Vegas. Ce qui est une des raisons du divorce des parents de notre très très chère Bella( non, ce n'est pas du sarcasme).

L'histoire commence au moment où, Charlie emmenait Renée découvrir sa nouvelle maison, sa nouvelle vie. Renée, qui avait les yeux bandé, ne savait pas où ils allaient. Et quand Charlie, lui demanda de retirer son bandeau pour qu'elle découvre leur nouvelle maison, elle eu une crise de vertige ( franchement, avoir une crise de vertige en découvrant sa nouvelle maison, c'est pas bon signe).

Quand, elle réouvrit les yeux, elle vit une pièce jaune moutarde avec un lustre en papillon et un mobilier digne d'un cabane de chasseur. Renée se pinça fort, très fort pour sortir de ce cauchemar. Mais rien ni fit, cet endroit était la réalité. Usée par tant de sensations ( elle sort qu'en même d'une grossesse) fortes et déprimantes ( une pièce jaune moutarde, jaune moutarde!, mais il avait quoi dans les yeux Charlie, de la m****), elle se déplaça silencieusement jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle y découvrit son mari en train de fixer un berceau rose bonbon et rose barbie. Berceau dans lequel sa fille dormait paisiblement.

Voyant sa femme debout, Charlie se leva et la prit dans ses bras avec une force herculéenne ( que de poésie). Il lui fit un tendre sourire et lui chuchota des mots indécent, sulfureux dans son coup. Heu ..., non. Il la prit juste par la main et lui montra pièce par pièce, le paradis qu'il avait peint et décoré de ses propres mains. Et pièce par pièce, le visage de Renée se transformait en une chose indescriptible ( en même temps, qui voudrait d'un salle de bain parme et vert eau avec de la dorure un peu partout ou une chambre violine avec des têtes de poissons empaillées comme trophées sur les murs?).

Mais Renée amoureuse niaise, ne piqua pas une crise. Elle félicita même son mari pour son goût très prononcé artistiquement. ET, oui elle ne fuit pas à ce moment là. Ce n'était pas ce goût artistique si spécial qui fit fuir Renée ( personnellement, j'aurais fui).

Tout se passa bien, le premier mois. Puis le deuxième mais au début du troisième mois ce qui devait être révélé fût révélé. Cela se passa, un soir de pleine lune, le soir de la lune bleu si importante pour les loups-garous. Renée rentrait d'un voyage dans sa famille avec la petite Bella, âgée de quelques mois mais déjà chiante ( tu prend la sirène des pompier et de la police et tu les branches sur un bébé, ça donne Bella). Donc Renée, revenant de chez ses parents, rentra une journée avant l'horaire prévu. Et ce qu'elle découvrit dans son salon la traumatisa. Charlie, son mari était la allongé une bière à la main, le programme télé dans l'autre. Il était vêtu d'un tutu rose, un tutu rose! ( et oui Charlie n,'est pas un loup-garou, niark, niark). Mais ce n'était pas tout, Charlie était maquillé comme une geisha. C'est à ce moment là, que Renée su où étaient passés son maquillage et ses collants.

Au bout de quelques secondes, puis quelques minutes, Renée se mit a hurler d'une voix stridente et hyper trop aiguë pour la normale ( Satan est en elle, brûlons-là). Ce cri, réveilla Charlie ( et les morts qui par vengeance tuèrent Bella et fin de l'histoire). Charlie se retrouva piégé habillé comme ça devant sa femme et sa fille, fit la seul chose que tout homme aurait fait, il fit un Strip-tease. Renée, ce laissa prendre au jeu et oublia le tutu rose, les collants et le maquillage de geisha de son mari ( oui, c'est sur un Strip-tease et on oublie tout, faites des Strip-teases, pas la guerre).

Mais Bébé Bella se mit encore à pleurer. Ce sont ces pleurs qui on permit à Renée de réaliser le comique de la situation, heu ... non, l'horreur de la situation. Elle se mit à hurler, à casser des choses, à déchirer des coussins, à tabasser son mari, à lancer des objets. Charlie, lui se tu et reçu les coups, les insultes et le canapé dans la tronche ( une femme énervée, c'est super dangereux).

Le lendemain, Charlie se réveillant sous le canapé, appelle sa femme. Mais personne ne répondit à son appel. Soulevant le canapé d'une main ( quel acte héroïque), il se mit à chercher sa femme et sa fille. Mais il ne trouva personne, pas un chat. Au bout d'une heure de recherche, il abandonna, se prit une bière et alla chercher son courrier ( tout le monde irait chercher son courrier alors que sa femme et sa fille sont portées disparues). Et, ...suspense... il découvrit une lettre de sa femme ( et non pas une citrouille) lui expliquant sa fuite.

Depuis ce jour là, Charlie n'a plus jamais porté de tutu rose ou mis du maquillage.

* * *

_Note 1: Un petit commentaire, je reçois tout les commentaires même les négatifs._

_Note 2: J'espère que ce cadeau sera à ton hauteur Monsieur Y._


	2. Chapter 2

**Mot de l'auteur:**_ Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de travailler sur les phrases cultes de Twilight, le scénario et de vous offrir quelques remarques de personne qui ont été persécuté par Twilight._

_**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, ils appartienne à Stephenie Meyer._

**Note 1:**_ Les remerciement ce font à la fin du chapitre._

**Note 2:**_ Ce chapitre comprend une sorte de "jeux" ( voire à la fin du chapitre )._

* * *

******...**

**Le scénario:**

Twilight raconte la rencontre entre un vampire centenaire et pédophile nommé Edward avec une jeune fille niaise à souhait nommé Bella. Bella tombe amoureuse d'Edwad qui se comporte comme un psychopathe schizophrène avec elle ( moi si je drague un mec comme ça, je me retrouve en taule ).

Il y a aussi quelques imprévu incroyable dans ce film comme:

- depuis quand les vampires brillent au soleil ?

- depuis quand les vampires sont amis avec les loups garou ?

- depuis quand un vampire attend le mariage pour baiser ?

- depuis quand les vampires sont végétarien ?

**...**

**Bien attaquons maintenant le vif du sujet, les phrases cultes:**

_1) "Le clébard est encore dans les parages?" — Edward Cullen._

Alors là, cette phrase elle m'a tué. Quel humour, hilarant, j'en suis plié en deux et même en quatre voir en six ( en huit je sais

pas encore faire ). Franchement cette blague est obligatoirement dans le top 10 des meilleurs humoristes. Je voie super bien

Jamel Debbouze nous la sortir avec un petit accent arabe.

**...**

_2) - Un Mississipi… Deux Mississipi…_

_- Et l'inondation, espèce de cabot? marmonna Rosalie_

_-Tu sais comment on noie une blonde, Rosalie? En collant un miroir au fond d'une piscine. — Rosalie Cullen & Jacob Black,_

Voilà, voilà, ... Rien à dire, encore une blague sur les blondes venant d'un mec qui crois qu'il existe deux fleuves Mississipi.

**...**

_3) Je suis super-content qu'Edward ne t'ait pas tuée. Avec toi, on se marre drôlement plus. — Emmet Cullen_

En même temps, personnellement je m'amuse pas avec un mort. Bon, on peut jouer au golf avec ses jambes mais bon c'est limite réglementaire. Y a toujours le football avec son crâne mais bon c'est pas bien rond et ça rebondit pas assez pour le basket. Y a que le jeux des osselets, mais c'est chiant. Donc effectivement, on se marre drôlement plus qu'en la personne est en vie.

**...**

_4) - Voudrais-tu s'il te plaît cesser de te déshabiller, Bella ?_

_- Tu préfères t'en charger ? — Bella Swan & Edward Cullen_

Eh bien, effectivement une étude de l'INSEE montre que 58.1% des personnes qui s'apprêtent à faire un acte sexuel, préfère être déshabiller. A toi de jouer, Edward!

**...**

_5) - Et que le meilleur gagne ! Le meilleur homme, s'entend._

_- C'est ça … chiot. — Edward Cullen & Jacob Black_

C'est deux phrases ne veulent absolument rien dire, car l'homme est une race pas un type d'espèce ors même chez les vampire il y a trois races différentes ( homme, femme et fan de twilight ) comme chez l'espèce humaine. De plus Jacob n'est pas un chiot mais un caniche toy. Caniche toy, le chien préféré de mamie!

**...**

_6) - Tu t'es encore cassé la figure, Bella? rigola-t-il._

_- Non, rétorquai-je mauvaise. J'ai filé un coup de poing dans la tronche d'un loup-garou. — Bella Swan_

Le plus étonnant, c'est pas qu'elle est filé un coup de poing dans la tronche d'un loup-garou, mais qu'elle sois vivante. Parce que à vrai dire, ... mon cousin Lycaon, lui ... bah, ... il a eu beau taper le loup-garou de toutes ses forces, on n'a retrouver que sa jambe et la moitié de sa tête.

**...**

_7) Et si je n'étais pas le héros ? Et si j'étais… Le méchant ? — Edward Cullen_

C'est vrai que les vampires dans la littérature, le cinéma ou la mythologie, ils sont gentils, adorables, niais, culcul la praline, des vrai bisounours. Le comte Dracula ne suce le sang de personne, il donne des bonbons aux jeunes filles vierges, il ouvre son château pour les cures thermales des personnes âgées, il joue souvent au poker avec Van Helsing, Frankenstein et le père noël et il fait partie de la ligue des justiciers. C'est connu, tout le monde sais ça!

**...**

_8) Tout en moi a été conçu pour te sembler attirant, ma voix, mon visage, et même mon odeur. Comme si j'avais besoin de tout ça. Comme si tu pouvais m'échapper. Comme si tu pouvais te battre contre moi ! — Edward Cullen_

Cette phrase est un peu mégalomane mais on lui accorde. Parce que imaginais Lord Voldemort vous sortir cette phrase " Tout en moi a été conçu pour te sembler attirant ( je ressemble à un serpent, humm quel sex-appeal ), ma voix ( rocailleuse d'avada kedavra ), mon visage ( chauve, yeux rouge, face de mort-vivant, de entaille pour le nez et une bouche de serpent ), et même mon odeur ( c'est sur que les os, la mort, le sang, et les rats, ça sent bon ). Comme si j'avais besoin de tout ça ( c'est sur! ). Comme si tu pouvais m'échapper ( Est Harry dans le cimetière, s'était quoi, un pet de fumseck! ). Comme si tu pouvais te battre contre moi ( perdu t'es mort dans Harry Potter 7 )! Ça le fait nettement moins.

**...**

_9) - C'est ça que tu veux ? — Bella Swan & Edward Cullen_

Na du boudin, des saucisses de Strasbourg, des bananes, des melons, des bonbons, des sucettes, des carottes, des concombres, et j'en passe des meilleurs.

**...**

_10) T'as apporté le casse-croûte ? — James_

Oui, que veux tu? J'ai des cuisses de Bella au barbecue, de la cervelle, du foi, des poumons sautés, du steak, du jambonneau, une soupe de doigts, des oreilles grillées, une brochette de cœur, mais aussi ces carottes de vichy, des patates sautées et des haricots verts ( faut bien de la garniture ).

**...**

_11) - Navré, Jasper est végétarien depuis peu, c'est encore difficile pour lui. - Carlisle Cullen_

C'est sur que boire du sang d'animal, c'est être végétarien. Rappelez moi la définition d'un végétarien : "Le végétarisme est une pratique alimentaire qui exclut la consommation de chair animale pour des motivations diverses". Donc Jasper est effectivement végétarien!

**...**

_12) - C'est parti !_

_- Ouais… Tu sais tout le monde nous regarde._

_- Pas lui en tout cas ! Ah ça y est il nous regarde. — Bella Swan & Edward Cullen_

Hum, en dehors de son contexte, cette phrase fait un peu shelou. Pas que j'aime pas l'exhibition mais je me doit de vous rappeler que malheureusement pour Edward et Bella, exhibitionniste en public est interdit surtout dans une institution scolaire.

**...**

_13) Accroches toi spider monkey ! — Edward Cullen_

Heu j'ai beau avoir une imagination débordante, mais un singe-araignée je vois pas à quoi çà ressemble. Franchement, j'aurais pas envie d'en avoir un accroché à moi. Un moin d'être zoophile, alors là ça se discute. Si c'est pas de la zoophilie, c'est que Edward a donné un surnom ravissant à Bella ( aurais-t-elle une pilosité importante? ).

**...**

_14) Mon monkey man! — Rosalie Cullen,_

Après l'exhibition voilà la validation que les vampires pratiquent la zoophilie.

**...**

_15) Ces plaisirs violents ont des fins violentes. Dans leurs excès ils meurent tels la poudre et le feu que leur baiser consume. — Bella Swan_

Après le cannibalisme, exhibitionnisme, la zoophilie, voilà le sadomasochisme. Putain, les vampires, ils doivent pas s'emmerder dans leur vie.

**...**

_16) - Je suis folle c'est ça ? — Bella Swan_

C'est "The phrase", la phrase la plus intelligente de la saga. Une véritable inter-projection d'elle-même. Un niveau intellectuel jamais atteint dans la série, du jamais vu dans une

oeuvre de Stephanie Meyer. La vérité, quoi!

**...**

_17) Je suis tellement heureux que tu ailles bien que ça me donne envie de chanter. — Jacob Black_

Moi aussi, je suis tellement heureux d'avoir fini d'écrire ce chapitre que je vais chanter. I'm singin' in the rain, Just singin' in the rain. What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again. I'm laughing at clouds. So dark up above, The sun's in my heart And I'm ready for love, ... for love. ... Merde, il pleut!

**...**

**Les persécutés pas Twilight:**

_Aujourd'hui, je regrette d'avoir emmené ma copine voir Twilight. Pendant nos ébats, elle me supplie de la mordre et crie : "Edward !" au moment de l'orgasme. _

Twilight est un tue-l'amour.

**...**

_Aujourd'hui, je vais chez le libraire et lui demande s'il a les "Twilight" en stock. D'un air intrigué, il me répond que non, il n'y a pas de toilettes dans le magasin. Pour moi et mon accent anglais._

Twilight fout la honte.

_**...**_

_Aujourd'hui, je suis au cinéma avec des amis. Quand passe la bande-annonce de Twilight, les filles de la salle sont en émoi. Pour faire rire mes amis, je dis : "Qu'il est moche, ce Robert Pattinson !" La femme quadragénaire du rang de devant m'a mis une baffe._

Twilight fait mal, très mal.

**...**

_Aujourd'hui, je suis réputée pour être une critique acerbe, n'aimant que les films d'auteur et les classiques. Ma sœur m'a surprise en train de pleurer devant Twilight. Adieu crédibilité. _

Tiwlight détruit un homme.

**...**

_Aujourd'hui, ma patronne me demande de la remplacer jusque tard ce soir, car elle a un rendez-vous "super important". J'ai appris par un autre collègue qu'elle se rend en fait à l'avant-première de Twilight. _

Twilight rend paresseux.

**...**

**Le jeux de la fin**

Voici deux phrases, à vous de trouvez les commentaires pour ces deux phrases. Les commentaires seront postés au chapitre suivant.

_A) J'ai commencé à te haïr au moment ou tu m'as obligé à te désirer. — Edward Cullen_

_B) Tu es comme une drogue pour moi, c'est comme si tu étais ma propre dose d'héroïne. — Edward Cullen_

* * *

_Note 3: Je remercie les deux personnes qui m'ont mis en favori: Isis duclanNamur et L-saa_

_Note 4: Je remercie mes trois followers: Isis duclanNamur, tAkoviolet et tia 63_

_Note 5: Je remercie et répond à mes 5 reviews:_

_MDHayden : Si tu veux, je le fais à Cam. ou à Paupau xd  
_

_moi moi et moi : Merci, je me sent moins seul._

_Guest : Et bien, si je me souviens bien, j'avais pris du bisounours en poudre coupé avec du schtroumpfs._

_tia 63 : Merci, mais la tu vois c'est encore différent de mon premier chapitre. Mais le chapitre suivant s'intitule " un vampire empaillé et empalé", cela sera une histoire comme le chapitre 1._

_Isis duclanNamur : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu es rigolé. Par contre fais gaffe à pas trop aimer mon humour sinon pauvre de toi!_


End file.
